FairyTail Soccer
by MayraLilacBunny
Summary: Lucy has had anger issues ever since her mother's death, but just like her mother she's grown to love reading and writing. When Lucy does get angry she goes onto the field to practice her favorite sport, Soccer, but when she get's expelled from Magnolia TECH and transfers to FairyTail High for...reasons...she learns to control her anger and focus on the game and people around her.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I Just Came Up With This In My Head, Its Another Story That'll Have Chapters And Will Be Updated When I Can Do So, Please Enjoy This First Chapter. Oh And BTW Jude Heartfillia Is NOT a Jerk In This Story.**_

 **Chapter 1: First Impression**

 _Hi i'm Lucy Heartfillia, 17 years old, daughter of a loving father, and heiress to the Sports Clothing Company Called the Zodiac. I love soccer, though I've become more fond of reading and writing over the past few years after my mother, Layla an amazing author of children's books and clothes designer, passed away, and it's been rough without her, but my father tells me that she lives in our hearts. Even though with my father's attempts of cheering me up, I took most anger and frustration out on the soccer field. The latter ended up me getting suspended from last school...It involves a broken bone...soo yeah and i ended up here at FairyTail High, home of the boys and girls soccer team, The Fairies._

"Whoa," words couldn't describe the building in front of me. The school looked like a castle and had an old renaissance-medieval feel to it, "This is a school?"

"Sure is sweetheart," answered my father, "now come on out of the car, you're already late as it is."

"Aren't you coming inside with me father?" I asked, though I already knew his answer since it looked like he was going to have a meeting. He wore a black suit, black dress pants and shoes and wore a, surprisingly pinkish, tie which gave him a pop of color. I on the other hand wore a simple skort (a skirt with shorts) with a pink blouse and white jacket with heels. My hair was pulled up into a long ponytail just letting enough of my bangs to outline my face. I Held a purse in my hand and my pink draw string bag over my shoulders holding everything I needed except gym clothes witch I will get from the gym teacher when I have his class.

"Sorry dear," he glanced at his watch and turned the engine of his care back on, "I have a meeting with Loke and the other 11 _Zodiac_ branch members about the New line of clothing you designed. Remember?"

"Okay, well tell them I say Hi for me," I said as I backed away from the car and closed the door.

"No problem have a good day at school!" he shouted as he drove out of the school's drive way.

I glanced at my own watch and started running towards the door _-DARN IT! I'm gonna miss first block!-_ I couldn't believe my eyes when I went inside the school. There were stone brick walls and polished mahogany wood floors. On each side of me in the corridor were display cases full of medals and trophies. I guessed most of them were soccer awards as I took a right following a sign that stuck out from the wall that read _Main_ _Office._ I entered and walked up to the what seemed to be a Secretary's desk. A young girl, maybe in her twenties and probably fresh out of college, sat at the desk typing away at her laptop happily. Her hair was a silvery white I assumed, and her bangs were tied up into a small ponytail. - _Her eyes are like diamonds and were as blue as the ocean-_ I thought.

"Um," I started, "Hello I'm new here and I was um wondering we're I could get my schedule," - _Good job Lucy now you sound like a nervous wreck!-_

"Oh hello, I'm Mirajane, you can call me Mira for short, and you can just enter the principals office," she pointed to the door to the right of her desk, "and he will gladly give you what you need," She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks Mira I'm Lucy by the way," I said, as I opened the door to the principal's room. She waved and went back to typing on her laptop.

I felt the door behind me close as I looked at the sight in front of me. I wanted to laugh at the supposed principal, it was a hilarious sight. The man was easily in his 70's and wore a blue and orange striped jesters hat along with shoes and a vest to match. He was very well uh... how do I put it... he was short. He looked at me as he sat _ON_ his desk.

"Hello fine young lady I'm Makorav," He said in the kindest voice I've ever heard, "are you our new student Lucy Heartfillia by any chance?"

I giggled before answering, "Yes sir, yes I am."

He smiled and then held out a folder for me to take, "This is all your papers from your schedule to your physical form. I heard you're pretty good at soccer?"

"Yup, I've been playing ever since I was little," I smiled because he was so friendly and I hoped the everyone at this school is as friendly as he his.

"Hmm.."he tapped his chin and held his hand out, "I guess you don't need that physical form then Lucy."

I handed him what he wanted but was a bit surprised and confused, "What?! I thought everyone and anyone that enters a sport in a new school has to have a new physical?"

"Not in this school dear, you see I am very good at determining if you are lying or not, so there for if you really have been playing soccer for quite some time, then I am automatically going to enroll you into the team!" He said with giant goofy smile.

"Really that's amazing!" I was so excited, "When's the next team meeting?."

He handed me another piece of paper and told me it was the meeting times for the girls and boys soccer team. I said goodbye and thank you as I left the main office searching for my class. It was really close and I was glad, I already missed first block, therefore I missed half of my - _Let's see I have English class with...-_ I looked at the room door that was covered in beautiful flowers and vines. I read a little statue had the name carved into it. I opened a door just a bit to pop my head in, and she noticed from her desk she was sitting at in the back/front of the room and waved her hand to signal me to come closer.

I reached the desk and gave a warm smile as she spoke, "So you must be Lucy our new student huh? Well then you may take a seat next to Miss McGarden in the back. She's the one with blue short hair." she had explained.

I turned around and looked behind me in the direction she pointed and noticed a Petite blue-haired girl in the back reading a book. She looked up at her name being called and waved a bit with a smile then continued to read her book.

I turned around noticing Ms. Evergreen again, and studied her outfit. She had a green form fitting dress on, along with black leggings and red high heals. Her brown, almost caramel, hair was down and she had a pink fan outlined with pink feathers planted in front of her face as she spoke again, "Ms. McGarden will tell you what we are working, I'm sure you will catch up quickly seeing your grades from the last school you attended."

I nodded and turned to where the girl was, and headed in that direction. When I got to the seat next to the girl I sat down, and suddenly she jumped up and held out her hand with a smile.

"Hi I'm Levy McGarden, you must be Lucy pleasure to meet you,"I took her hand and greeted her back.

She started to explain what we were doing, "So since you came a month after school started," she had stated, "you have only a few days to turn in an autobiography about your self," she then gave me a reassuring smile and spoke again, "don't worry, if somethings too personal you don't have to write, Ms. Evergreen will understand,"

I sighed in relief but than I was curious,"Hey Levy, is that what everyone is working on and if so, were's your project?"

"Oh I finished my project in 3 days, and yes everyone is working on the 3rd stage of their project."

"And that is?"

"Its when you rewrite your autobiography and bind the papers together to make it into an old fashion book."

"Oh wow that sounds so cool," I almost squealed at having an autobiography of my life made into my own book.

We continued to talk and before I knew it class was over and Levy and I went our separate ways. I looked at my schedule and looked around for my next class _-Geography with Mr. Bixslow... what a weird name-_ When I got there everyone else was already there and in their seats, I went straight to the teachers desk and was surprised when I found a man with some sorta tattoo of a doll right in the middle of his face. He had a weird costume on and it made me giggle a bit. At the end of the class I ended up sitting next to Juvia Lockser and we had a great time becoming friends.

"Juvia wants to know what class Lucy has next," Juvia asked me as we exited class.

"Lets see I have..." I looked down at my schedule and read," Mr. Gildarts, Gym class."

"Ooh Juvia has same class! Juvia can't wait for you to meet the teacher!"

"Yeah me too," I smiled even though there was a sneaky suspicion that I wasn't going to like him that much.

 **\- 5 Minutes Later In The Gym-**

I literally felt a tick mark appear on my forehead _-This teacher is worst than Taurus and Loke, can he go 1 minute without trying to flirt with me for goodness sake he's waaay too old!-_ ,"Umm sir can i just have my uniform..."

"Sure sweetheart," He handed me my clothes and just started staring at me and looked up and down, that's when I broke,"YOU FREAKING PERV!"

I stormed straight into the girl's locker room and changed. I Stuffed my bag and purse into my gym locker, but not without grabbing my notebook and pencil. I ran to sit next to Juvia, but went into a sprint when I saw Levy sitting next to her talking. I avoided getting hit by two idiots who were fighting, and ran past a girl with long red hair who looked furiously at the boys. When I got to the bleachers and sat next Juvia and Levy I immediately turned my gaze back to the fight and noticed that the boys were now in each other's arms saying "Aye Sir!" towards the now pleased redhead, and they all walked towards the bleachers. I couldn't help but giggle and Levy and Juvia asked me what happened.

"Those two are funny," I said and pointed towards the two boys.

"Juvia likes Gray-sama~" She cooed while looking dreamily at the dark haired boy.

"Hey Levy who's the redhead and the one with the scarf?" I asked.

"The redhead is known as Erza scarlet and she is Student Body President, AND WAIT, THE SCARF IS THE FIRST THING YOU NOTICED!" Levy looked at me in surprised.

"Well yeah why are you-"

"Hey Levy why are screaming?" The boy in the scarf interrupted me _-ironic you could say-_ I thought.

"Well Lucy, the new student here, didn't even see that your hair stands out and said 'who's the kid with scarf' out of everything she could have pointed out it was your freakin' scarf!" Levy announced.

"Who's the new girl?" someone in the distance asked.

"I think her name's Luigi...or Lucky...or..." my anger rose a bit too much and I gave my notebook and pencil to Levy, climbed out of the bleachers and ran up to Mr. Gildarts.

"Hey Perv!" I stormed up to him, "Can you start class or something. I really need to kick something."

"Sure Sweethea-" but before he could finish I took the soccer ball he was holding and went to the corner of the gym.

"Calm down," I told myself. And in the distance I heard Mr. Gildarts tell the other kids to watch me as I let out my anger on the ball. I smirked, dropped the ball and started to dribble the ball between my feet and soon everything was gone and I was in my own world. I sped up, lifted the ball into the air with my left foot, and kicked it with my right, and it managed to actually break through the rope of the net. I chuckled to myself and ran after the ball, picked it up and ran towards Gildarts.

He stood there surprised and glanced back and forth between me and the net. Everyone was whispering then I spoke up after taking a deep breath, "Thanks, if I didn't let my anger out soon, I would've exploded." I stretched my arms above my head and returned to Levy and Juvia who had their jaws wide open standing next the boy with the scarf.

I walked up to him and held out my hand and a gave a big smile, "My name's Lucy Heartfillia, what's yours?" Why is he just staring at me?

I went to lower my hand because he wouldn't respond but then he firmly grabbed my hand and said in a cheery voice, "I'm Natsu Dragneel the boys' soccer team captain, and I know who you are." I thought for a second and was about say he was creepy , but he noticed this and continued to talk, " Oh right, well you see I buy sports clothes from your father's company..Zod...Zad...Zic...Oh that's right Zodiac, love the designs by the way."

I heard more whispering when he let go of my hand and everyone starting talking _-Hold your temper Lucy-_ I said to myself, and I clenched my hands turning my knuckles white. I looked up at Natsu who was glaring at people and soon everyone starting cheering for some reason, and then Natsu put his hand on my shoulder and then he asked, "Would you be willing to design some new jerseys for the girl and boy soccer teams?!"

"Wha-What!" So people have been giving me looks the whole time because they knew who I was.

-Face-palm- "That makes soo much more sense now..." I said under breath. I Smiled and answered him, "Sure but you guys know I just can't get my father to give them to you without you paying right?"

At that statement everybody stopped cheering, "Hey Lucy," I looked up at Gildarts who had a serious face, "We can't really exactly pay because the schools funds have been cut down and we have a certain limit to how much money we can spend.

 **-Lol Let's See Natsu's point of view for a moment-**

I could've sworn I saw a fire raging inside her at the words Gildarts just said. I stepped back a few paces but was still able to hear their conversation. Everyone starred at her as if they were about to see dragon go on a rampage _-Wow I think about dragons a lot don't I-_ I chuckled to myself.

"Are you saying...that," She breathed for a second and her head twitched in frustration _-Man her temper is worse than mine-_ I thought and then she yelled, "Ughh! Stupid Magnolia TECH! The Hell they think they are stealing funds from another school!" The look on everybody's faces when she took out her phone and dialed a number. I couldn't help but chuckle inside. -THAT WAS PRICELESS!- Everyone was confused.

Her voice sounded stone cold though when she was talking and I was surprised at how fast Lucy's temper went away.

"Hello this is Lucy Heartfillia of Zodiac sports wear...May I talk to the Principal...No i can't wait! I don't care if he's at a meeting! _(There goes her temper)_ ...Principal Lahar...Hello...No I don't want to go back...remember how when I was there and you said they gave you 'extra' funds and that you were going to give me a scholarship...no I don't want the scholar ship...I don't care if you give the scholarship to someone else...I Will get my father on the line if you don't shut it (Wow she's such a weirdo)...thank you, I just wanted to know if you got these 'extra' founds out of the school board and took it from FairyTail High...None of my business huh, I do hope you know I have the power to shut down our yearly fundraisers we do for your school...why so quiet all of the sudden...I will if you don't admit you took the funds from FairyTail!"

At that moment everyone took their phones out, including myself, and started recording when Lucy pressed the speaker button.

"Admit it now or I will stop all yearly funds from the Zodiac Company in less then 24 hours..." My eyes widened when I realized Lucy was serious, so I readjust my scarf with a gulp and listened in on the conversation.

"Why should I it's not like you can do anything,"

"Try me, With all the money my Father's company loaned to you as funds, we can easily charge you for them, now lets see that's over...1 million dollars in the past few years" _-What the hell?How much do they give to that school during these fundraisers?-_

"You wouldn't dare..." His voice sounded strong, but I could make up a trace of fear in his words.

Everyone waited patiently around her, including me, for him to say the words we hoped for _-Dang she's good at negotiations-_ was all I could think of as he spoke "Yes I did take the funds from FairyTail, it's not like they need that money anyways, the're an old school, high school and it's not like they spend money on new uniforms, they reuse the same ones last year and the year before them, their principal is a cheapst-"

"I hope you know the reason they don't have any new uniforms is because you've been taking their funds for the past few years!"

"Well I don't care as long as the board doesn't figure out-"

"Oh I got that covered, "she paused, smirked at everyone, and then did what no one expected, "ALRIGHT STUDENTS OF FAIRYTAIL SEND THAT VIDEO TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW AND ANY SCHOOLS THAT SUPPORT YOU WE NEED TO SHOW THE BOARD THE FLAWS IN THEIR RULES!"

I cheered the loudest and all 45 of us in that class started sending the video to anyone and everyone on my contacts telling them to do the same, even ol' Gildarts.

"Well hope your recent funds are enough because Zodiac Sports Wear is no longer supporting your school from this date forwards."

"Lucy..What the he-"

 **-Back to Lucy's point of view-**

"Well that solves your problems!" I let out a loud sigh, and then noticed everyone was staring at me with huge smiles, and I couldn't help but smile back.

I looked down at my phone and texted my dad as soon as I could. He responded saying that he understands and will tell the board immediately to switch the funds to FairyTail because they need it more. Then out of no where I found myself resting on the strong shoulders of a pink-haired boy _-Oh so that's what Levy meant...I think his hair is cute-_ I soon realized what they were doing when every student and staff worker, including the principal, appeared in a happy mob running into the gym through the doors. Everyone was cheering my name and I couldn't help like feeling shy because so many people gathered around me saying thank you.

"Thanks to Lucy, our school can afford to go on our yearly trip to Tenrou Island!" The principal had shouted in my direction, though he sounded a bit drunk.

"Today was definitely the First best day ever!" I Squealed as Natsu threw his fist in the air, "Aye Sir!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N You wouldn't believe how hard my sisters gushed over Lucy on top of Natsu's Shoulders, It Was Hilarious x'D**

 **Chapter 2: Second Day**

*Buzz*

"Ughh 5 more minutes," I said while trying to cover my ears with my pillow.

*Buzz*

"Stupid alarm," I yawned as I sat up on my bed, stretched, and turned of the my alarm clock.

 _-Another day at FairyTail High-_ I thought as I picked up the clothes I chose the day before and went straight to my bathroom. I took a quick warm shower because I wasn't risking being late. Especially since I can now jog to school since I know the way there. After drying my hair and brushing my teeth, I put on a simple outfit. I wore a pair of black leggings, a simple T-shirt, and a sports hoodie, and sneakers. I tied my hair into two pigtails, grabbed my draw string bag and pulled out my phone. I plugged in my ear buds and put them on, scrolled to my playlist and put _Make You Believe In Me: Lucy Hale_ on replay and ran down stairs into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie, I made some toast for you," My father said as I went past him. He was in a chair sipping at his orange juice and reading the newspaper.

I giggled, "Dad, Who reads the newspaper anymore, and thanks," I said as I took a piece of toast.

"Haha, very funny," he rolled his eyes and waved goodbye at me as I left through the front door.

I starting jogging and was half way to the school when a bus passed way, "Hey Lucy!" _-That's Natsu-_ "Bet you can't make it to the school before the bus does," he yelled from an open window.

I mentally accepted the challenge, gave him a smirk, and ran as fast as I could following the bus. I heard a surprised gasp when I jumped over the trash can that was in my way, but focused on the challenge in front of me. Soon enough I was at the school 20 seconds before the bus came. I pumped my fist in the air in a victory stance and starting breathing for more air. _-That was fun-_ I thought as the bus pulled up. I felt a tap on my should and my reflexes took action.

"Ouch watcha did that for," Natsu said behind me.

I turned around and found him holding his nose,"Oh my god, I'm so sorry it was just my reflexes, I didn't mean too," then several people were watching us. At that point I pulled up my hoodie, fell to ground, and hugged my knees to my chest. _-I hate myself so much, this is embarrassing...-_

"Luce?" I heard Natsu say my _-wait did he give me a nickname?-_ I felt a warm finger poke my side, and I couldn't help but let a giggle escape.

I heard a chuckle come from Natsu, and thus time I felt more fingers tickling my side, but I stood strong laughing like a maniac, "Oh so you are ticklish..." I heard him say.

He kept tickling me and I couldn't hold it; I broke out laughing, swung my head back which then made my hood come off, rolled onto the grass, and tried to push hid hands away. When he did stop I was panting for air, and my cheeks hurt from laughing so much. Then Natsu started laughing at me and he too sat on the grass.

"Why did you challenge me?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

"Oh just to see how good at running you were." _-Okay that's weird...-_ "When I saw you jump over the trash can I could've sworn you were a parkourist or something," I examined his canines as he gave a huge smile, got up from the ground, and extended his hand out for me to grab.

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. I wiped my leggings, took out my earbuds, put my phone in my draw string bag, and turned my gaze back to Natsu.

"Hey wanna get breakfast in the cafeteria?" he asked me and I nodded -That toast was not enough-I thought.

Suddenly I felt myself being dragged by Natsu into the cattle of school. He let go of me when we go to the cafeteria.

I was shocked when I noticed a stage was in the back of the cafeteria,"Wow..."I said in awe, "This place is huge!"

"Same thing I said when I got here too," he led me to the cafeteria line," grab a tray," he said.

"I know how a cafeteria works Natsu," I snorted,"I'm not stupid," and I stuck out my tongue.

He chuckled and I went along the bar and realized Mira was the one serving breakfast. _-Wow she must work alot-_ I thought. I grabbed a bowl of scrambled eggs, a parfait, milk, and some fruit before heading over to where Natsu was beckoning me.

I sat next to him and my eyes widened at the sight of his tray, "How can you fit so much in your stomach!"

"Hmm," he said as he looked at me.

I repeated my self,"How do you fit so much in there," I poked his stomach and he twitched a little then shrugged.

 _-Oh so he's ticklish too...mwahaha-_ with that a smirk appeared on my face as I ate my food and then I heard a few familiar voices coming towards me.

"Hey Lu!"I smiled and waved as I took a bite of my parfait.

"Juvia says hi to Lucy too," I swallowed and said hi back.

Then I saw the boy that Natsu was fighting with _-I think his name is Gray? Yeah I think so-_

The boy came up to me and held out his hand, "Hi I'm Gray Fullbuster, and you're Lucy right?" I nodded and shook his hand,"I just wanted to say thanks for everything you did yesterday."

"No problem," I said as he sat on the seat opposite of Natsu, and next Juvia.

"I don't believe we've properly met," I turned around and noticed a redhead holding a plate with strawberry cake in one hand and holding her other out for me to shake. I gripped her hand , and her grip was so strong I started rubbing it when she spoke again, "I'm Erza Scarlet, Student Body Council, and girls soccer team captain."

"And I'm Gajeel," a voice called from behind Erza, "Nice to meet you bunny girl."

A tick mark appeared on my head as I reluctantly said, " It's Lucy, and nice to meet you too." _-I swear if he calls me bunny girl again...-_

"So Lucy I heard you got expelled from Magnolia TECH, is that true," Erza said in a curious and scary voice that made me gulp.

"Umm...yeah you see,"

 **A/N: Hope You Like This Chapter I Know It's short, But I Can't Help To Wonder What Or Who Caused Her To Get Expelled From Magnolia TECH? ;D Any Guess, Then Leave A Review. Here's A Hint, It's Between The Tenrou Arc, And Infinity Clock Arc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I Really Like How This Chapter Came Out!**

* * *

"Well you see I Um..."I scratched the back of my neck, and hid my head in my arms to hide my embarrassment on my cheeks.

"Yes, you what?"Erza demanded me.

"Isortavekindabrokesaasdudesarm..."

"What,"Levy asked poking me on my side.

I repeated again,"Isortakindabrokeadudesarm."

"Natsu translate please," Erza said with a sigh.

"What?Why me?!" I heard him say with a full mouth.

"Are you questioning my orders?" At that point I swear from the gap between my arms I saw a black aura surround Erza.

"No ma'am!" Natsu said after swallowing everything he had in his mouth.

I felt a warm thigh touch mine,"Alright say it one more time Luce." Natsu said, his voice louder because he was so close.

I mumbled quietly, "I Kinda Sorta Broke a Dudes Arm..."

I heard Natsu chuckle as he pulled away, "She said 'I Kinda Sorta Broke A Dude's Arm." He said, and I just wanted to sink under the table and die of embarrassment.

"You what!" I heard everyone gasp.

I looked up and saw everyone at the table stare at me, I looked at my tray and saw what should've been a tray with my breakfast on it, empty.

-I swear if he...- I Ignored everyone's questions of why I broke the dude's arm, and turned my attention to a pink haired freak sitting next to me trying to look all innocent.

"Natsu..."I stood up and put my hands on my hips, "Did you eat my breakfast?"

"I do no such thing..." _-He's freaking lying_ \- I told myself.

"Whatever Flame-brains, we all saw you take her food when she put her head down," Gray retorted, and everyone nodded.

"Bastards..." I heard him mumble.

"Your going down Natsu Dragneel!" I yelled in his ear.

"Ouch, and how you gonna do that?"I guess he had sensitive hearing.

"Well, later expect something to happen, but now..." I sat back down on my seat and reached my hands out to his side with a devilish smile.

"Whatever," and he went back to sipping his milk.

"Tickle, Tickle!" I said.

He choked, and when he stopped he started laughing. I kept tickling him until the bell rang signalling it was time to go to Homeroom.

"Why-pant-you..."Natsu said clutching his sides on the floor with a ridiculous red face from all the laughing.

I smirked and walked away.

I finished my homework for English along with Levy's .The rest of the day went on smoothly until gym class. Okay so today I wasn't in the mood for gym so I told Mr Gildarts if I could go last when he announced we were practicing soccer. He agreed on one condition, he said I had to call him the best teacher in the world...like dude seriously. I went along with it though and got what I wanted.

"All right class, today we will be practicing soccer, you will have to dribble the ball across the gym and kick it into the net, after that we'll go over on how you can improve on your skills. Natsu you will be goalie, anyone who thinks they're better at soccer will do the same but will try and get the ball pass Natsu. Is that clear?!"

"Aye sir!" everyone except me shouted.

I was too busy to even hear what was going on until Levy poked me, "Hey Lucy it's your turn," I looked up and gave my notebook to Levy telling her only she was aloud to read what I wrote and check for grammar mistakes.

I sighed, today was okay and all but for some reason my mood dropped, probably because a couple of boys asked me out...yeah definitely and they reminded me of that jerk...Dan Straight. When I finally got to Mr Gildarts, I took the ball and went to the opposite side of the gym floor, and then my mood, suddenly felt a lot better. Natsu had asked me if I wanted him to stay there, at the net, and let him be goalie. I shouted back that I didn't care and he stood there...my god that was the worst mistake.

I dribbled then kicked the ball, I saw Natsu maneuver to try and catch the ball...he did sorta...only he was a second to late and it hit him in the face...and he fell to the ground.

"Shit!" I yelled as I made my way over to him. He sat up quickly and held his nose.

"Damn Lucy, I know your strong, but couldn't you at least save that for practice?"He tried to smile but he let out a wince instead.

His nose was bleeding fast and then I did what most people didn't expect, I took of my shirt since it wasn't that sweaty and gave it to him. I honestly didn't care about the stares I got and the heart eyes and nose bleeds coming from the other boys. The only that covered my chest was a pink bra. Levy had told me after school on the first day everything about the gym, I took Natsu by the arm and led him to the nurses office while he kept my shirt over his nose and head in the air to try and not lose blood. I mean what kind of gym doesn't have an emergency first aid kit?!

"I'm so sorry...very sorry...oh my god ...I'm sorry Natsu." I kept saying that till we reached Ms. Porlyusica.

"What happebed," she seemed to shout.

"I...I broke his nose on accident!" I squealed.

"Well next time watch where you aim the damn ball child!"

"Y-yes Ma'am!" she was scary...like really scary.

"Alright Natsu you know where to meet your mother," Porlyusica said.

"Yeah...I know..."he seemed bored and I was confused.

He lowered his head down a little to head towards a door that had the sign infirmary on it.

Then Ms. Porlyusica looked at me, "Do you have an extra shirt, or are you going to be a second Cana?"

"Who's Cana and what do you mean?!" I asked...I was so confused.

"Mmsh-thats shme..." A brunette came out from behind the same door Natsu went into. She only had on a thick blue bra that covered her breasts, and was drunk.

I looked down and this time panicked. I only had my shirt from before and I wasn't planning on wearing that again...it was too sweaty from this morning. I fumbled in pocket for my phone.

"Yes dear," I heard my father's voice call from the other side of the line,"What is it?"

"Hey dad...I umm...I uh need a shirt...I forgot to bring an extra one to school."

"No problem dear, which shirt?"

"Can you bring me the pink and gold spaghetti strapped shirt and my red and black flannel?"

"Sure thing sweetie, I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Thanks dad love ya!"I ended the call and I breathed sigh of relief. I brought extra everything except a shirt. I knew this because while we were getting changed for gym I only saw my other articles of clothing except a shirt, I even asked Levy if she had an extra shirt and she hadn't had another.

"Thanks Mom!" I heard Natsu's voice say as he exited the infirmary and gave a high five to Cana.

I panicked and covered my lower stomach with my arms. Sure I was 'fit' but since I got expelled from my last school I had put on few pounds, 2 to be exact, because I focused on reading and writing during the process of moving. I felt self conscious so as soon as I found an empty seat I just pulled my knees up like I had done before that morning. Natsu stared at me then asked if I was alright. Me? Asking me if I'm alright? For goodness sake he had bandages all over his broken nose. I banged my head against the wall behind me in frustration. _-2nd_ _day of school and I already did something wrong-_

"Ughh!" I said as I plunged my head into my knees and let my hair fall over my face.

"Natsu, you may have to wait her a little before Grandeeny can give you some pain medication. Remember, no soccer for 3 days, I know you heal fast but 3 should be enough for you young man."

"Aye ma'am!" He said as he took a seat next to me.

I heard a door open and then felt a tap on my shoulder, "Hey there beautiful," A sly lion looking, suit wearing, play boy with orange hair said holding out the clothes I told my dad to bring.

"Thanks Loke! Wait I thought my dad was bringing me my clothes?" I asked.

"Oh well I came over to give your father some paperwork and that's when he got a call from you. So I decided to help out and bring them to you instead Lucy."

"Whoa..." I heard Natsu gasp, he was...looking at Loke's hair.

"Hmm," Loke said as he turned his head to the pink fella.

"You look like you have cat ears..."Natsu pointed out. I had never once payed attention to Loke's hair, but now that I have I can't help but laugh, it really did look like he had ears.

"Hey don't laugh at me Lucy, that hurts!" He exaggerated by slamming a hand over his heart.

I laughed again and then we finally said goodbye.

"Do I know him?" Natsu spoke out loud.

"Maybe," I said while tugging on the pink and gold edged shirt, "He's the boss of the 1st branch of the Zodiac Company, He works here in Magnolia."

"You mean..." Natsu dashed out of the nurses room and I followed him, "Hey cat ears! Can I get a discount when I go back to the mall?"

"If you stop calling me that I may consider it." Loke said while exiting the building.

"Yosh! Finally!" Natsu said as he turned around and faced me.

"If you wanted a discount I could've given you a coupon n you know." I smirked, I had a silly friend. Then I felt a pang in my heart.- _I_ _s he mad at me for breaking his nose? Is he even my friend? Is anyone here really my friend?-_

My thoughts froze as Natsu pulled on my wrist, "C'mon Luce we only got 15 minutes till class ends!And I still need to get those pills from my mom!"

I stopped and looked at him when we got to the gym doors, "Hey Natsu are we friends, I mean if you wanna just be friends because my dad owns-"

A warm hand covered my mouth and Natsu spoke gently, "I want to be friends because you're you, not because of your father's company."

I felt like crying, I never had any real friends except for Yukino. She lived a few houses away from my old house and went to Sabertooth High.

I smiled like a complete idiot as he lifted his hand off my mouth,"Really?!"

"Really," He chuckled and the rest of the day flew by. I finally had friends because they liked me, and not my dad's company!

"So Luce," Natsu spoke while walking towards his bus while taking a pill, "when do you have practice?" _-Motion sickness?-_

I looked at the schedule I had in my hands, "Umm in 3 hours, after the boys team finishes practice." I sighed, we get night practice...that means it's gonna be a bit chilly.

"So what are you going to do for those three hours?" I paused, I finished my homework in my classes and had nothing to do and no more books to read.

"Umm...I don't know, maybe just be a couch potato and watched anime..."

"Natsu get on the bus already," Gray called from a window on the bus.

"Yeah Okay, Hey Lucy wanna race the bus again?" Natsu smirked.

I laughed and tied up the rest of my hair into a ponytail, I had had it in a half up half down style. "Sure just-"- _He already got on the bus?-_

"GO"

At that the bus took off. Not for long though, I clicked this little button on my sneakers and 4 wheels popped out. Yeah...I was sorta kinda 'borrowing' some sort of sneaker/roller-blades prototype Scorpio, another one of the 12 as I like to say, made so it would make it fun for kids to go out and exercise. They were like heelys, but waaay better in my opinion. Anyways I skated as fast as I could, and as soon as I heard a 'What the hell Luce?!' I knew it was Natsu and I smirked. As soon as the bus slowed down to go around a corner, I took a second to stop and press the buttons again so they were now regular sneakers. I still ran after the bus, oh and did I mention I took track and field for 2 years? Then suddenly I felt a shock of pain hit my ankle, like glass or something cut it. And truth be told a window from a store had been shattered and the alarms went off. - _A robbery?-_ I stopped and turned around, there in front of the store stood a man with a cloak dark as night, hair a silvery blue, and tattoos that decorated his arms and face. The bus had to stop due to city laws (maybe IDK, I guess i made it up) and all the students spilled out. The theif started to run, a woman screamed from the inside of the store in pain, my only guess was that she was hurt. Without thinking twice I ran after him, he didn't stop to look behind him until he heard sirens, and that was his flaw. He started to run again but I caught up, my ribbon that held my hair had came loose and my hair flew behind me in the wind as I tackled the man. Using all the 'pointless' techniques I learned from Magnolia TECH, I held both hands behind his back, rested my legs tightly against his sides keeping me stable and firm on the ground. He tried to break loose, but failed. The more he struggled the more I moved his hands upward. When the police and the lady from the shop came running, I noticed she had a large cut on her cheek. They were all worried I was hurt. Hell No, I was more than okay, adrenaline was rushing through my vains, I wasn't hurt, well my ankle was, scared, or worried. As soon as they put handcuffs on him and said it was fine for me to let the criminal go, I started panicking, the ribbon I had in my hair belonged to my mom. All the students had finally caught up to the scene and had apparently been behind me because I heard them applauding. I bowed swiftly and started speed walking, retracing my steps as I went. I couldn't find my mom's precious ribbon she made me before she past away...She told me the meanings of each color and what they represented. To 'Lighten' up the mood it started to rain, and I started to cry, pink the color of the ribbon I wore meant Love and Passion, was now gone...I felt like a piece of me just got torn away. Then something happened, the rain stopped. No it didn't stop, though around me it did, I looked up and found a worried pink haired friend holding a red umbrella starring down at me with a worried face...I cried harder...his hair was indeed pink as Levy said, but it was beautiful.

"Are you okay, why are you crying? Did that bastard you tackled hurt you?"

"N-no...I lost...I lost..." I felt a lump in my throat,"I lost my ribbon!" I let out loud sobs into my hands. I was wet and sweaty, my papers in my backpack were probably destroyed, my phone was probably dead, and my ankle bled.

Natsu sat next to me on the curb and pulled out his jacket from his backpack holding the umbrella in the other, he laid the black jacket over my shoulders, "Come on let's go look for it you hero."

I nodded and accepted his hand as he helped me up. My sobs grew quieter but I still had a pang in my heart. I was still sad, but Nastu seemed to brighten the world around me. He tried to make me laugh, and it worked...a little. He was the sun, he was warmth, he fire, he was red.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I've been doing things about crime and stuff, so i decide to add a little more action. I know about a week ago I read something about the definition of colors. I'm thinking about doing a story titled Ribbons, but only when I upload a least 3 more chapters to Dancing With FairyTail, and 5-7 more chapters on AWTPATW. Thanks to everyone who did that follow and like thingy-magig :P still pretty new here.**_

 _ **Oh and here are some reasons of why I chose certain characteristics for Lucy's character.**_

 _ **Wild attitude- Like my twin sister**_

 _ **Love for Soccer- Like friend who is amazing at the sport. He's awesome!**_

 _ **Songs and Love for reading and Writing- can relate to some more of my friends and myself.**_

 _ **A/N2: Sorry it was short, personally 1-2,000 words in one day is an achievement for me.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMG I'm soooooo sorry guys, I hadn't had the time lately, School is a real pian in my A(double s). Anyways here you guys go**.

 _The door opened a bit as a little blonde girl came through into the hospital room, a tallish man with dirty blonde hair also came in._

 _"Hey sweetie, how was your game?" An older blonde woman asked as she started to sit up on the hospital bed. The man sat down near the edge of the bed watching his wife's actions._

 _"We won Mommy!" The girl squealed, "We won again!"_

 _"_ _Now show Mommy your medal dear." The man said as he lifted the little girl onto his lap and onto the bed._

 _"Oh yeah!"The girl exclaimed as she pulled a gold medal out from her Starry Night back pack, "Isn't it pretty!"_

 _"Oh my little Lucky Lucy," The woman said fighting back tears, "come here."_

 _"Okay Momma," The girl said as she crawled over here mom's legs and onto her lap._

 _Tears filled Layla's and Jude's eyes._

 _Layla grabbed a little box, it had the design of a little Fairy on it, and opened it to reveal beautiful colored ribbons._

 _"I remember those Mommy," the girl said excitedly, "You showed me those the other day!"_ _She said as she grabbed the pink ribbon._

 _"Yes dear, you remember what they all mean right?"Layla said as she put her chin on her daughters beautiful golden head of hair._

 _"Yeah Mommy!" Little Lucy exclaimed as she recited what each color of each ribbon meant._

 _Layla spoke as she stroked her daughters hair with her fingers,tears still falling, "Mommy is going have to leave you and Daddy soon okay?"_

 _"Where are you going Mommy?" The girl asked turning her head around to view her mother's beautiful face._ _"Mommy? Why are you crying?"_

 _"I'm fine dear, and I'm going far, far away."_

 _"Does that mean I won't be able to see you anymore?" The girl asked, her own tears starting to form at the thought of not being able to see her Mommy._

 _"Shh, it's okay Lucy...you'll see me one day," Layla tried to soothe her daughter._ _"When's that Mommy?"The girl asked between sniffles._ _"When you're all grown up, and when you have beautiful children of your own, and when those children have your grand-children, and maybe even when those children have your great-grand-children."Layla said hugging her only daughter tighter._

 _Jude came around the edge of the bed and held his daughter and wife in his arms as he spoke, "Mommy is going to be happy where she's going..."_

 _"But Mommy? Aren't you already happy?"_

 _"Yes dear, yes I am, but let's say I'm going on vacation..."_ _Soon after Lucy fell asleep tears in here eyes and mother and father holding her close._

* * *

She woke up in a cold sweat, not little Lucy, but 17 year old Lucy. She felt her eyes, she was crying. She looked around. Lucy was in her own room, still in her clothes from the night before, and covered in blankets. As she struggled out of the bundle of blankets, she fell off her bed and hit the floor with _*THUD*_

"Owie, that hurt..." Lucy winced as she rubbed her sore bottom. Memories flooded her head from the night before. She screamed a little before crying.

"Lucy! Are you okay?!" Jude said as he opened the door to her room, " I heard you scream and-"

"I lost-I lost Momma's ribbon!" She cried even more into some blankets. Jude made his way over to his daughter, bended down and sat on the floor with her, rubbing her back and saying soothing things to calm her down.

"It's okay Lucy...Don't worry about it, look at your nightstand..." She quickly snapped her head up to look at her nightstand, and there it was, her pink ribbon, dry and safely hanging out from the edge of the wooden box with the fairy on it.

"Where-where did you find it?" She asked as she hugged her dad.

"I didn't find it honey...this boy with pink hair found it after he brought you home..."Jude smiled a little, the people here where they moved were a lot nicer.

"N-natsu?"Lucy wept in questioning.

"I heard my name! Is Lucy awake?" A familiar voice called, though he sounded a bit sick.

Soon a boy with pink hair leaned against the doorframe of Lucy's bedroom. He had a thermometer in his mouth and was holding a wet rag to his forehead. He was also wrapped in a few blankets and looked really tired. Lucy was shocked for a moment that the boy was in her room, but then she started crying happy tears. Jude took this as a sign to stand up, and he did, helping his daughter up in the process. Lucy ran into Natsu and hugged him tight.

"Thank you..."She muffled into his chest. Natsu only looked at Jude before he got permission to hug her back. He pulled away after a minute or so, "Maybe you sh-sh-ah- Ahchoo!"

"Ouch...stupid nose..." Natsu mumbled under his breath. He started again, "Lucy maybe you should freshen up...your a bit sweaty."

Lucy instantly felt embarrassed as she looked away towards her father. Jude sighed, "Alright Natsu, you should go back and rest in the guest room."

"But I'm hungry..." Natsu whined.

"Oh boy...I can't wait till the storm passes and your parents come to pick you up." Jude said under his breath as he made his way to the living room.

"I heard that you know!" Natsu shouted back from the entrance to the guest room in his wheezy, sickly voice.

"Eww, I need to take a shower A.S.A.P"Lucy said to herself before gathering up some pajamas and made her way to her bathroom.

"Ahh. I feel grea- Achhoo!" Lucy suddenly felt cold.

She cursed herself for picking out a tank top and short-shorts as pajamas. She knew better than to wear things that showed to much when a boy was around...though Natsu already saw her upper torso with just a bra on, so it couldn't be that bad. Would it? Just to be cautious, Lucy grabbed a warm blanket from the closet and wrapped herself up. Soon after she made her way to the living room and sat on the couch snuggling up against the cushions.

Lucy stretched her self out amongst the couch before she heard a sickly voice croak, "Is there room for two?" Natsu wasn't gonna lie, the bed in the guest room was amazing, but he prefers couches himself. Knowing this was Lucy's house, knew better than to just plop himself on her couch.

To his surprised she said, "Sure, just warning you...Im a kicker."

Natsu chuckled and sat at the opposite side of the couch snuggling up against the cushions like Lucy did.

* * *

"Meow..." Lucy and Natsu perked up sleepily at the sound of a cat.

"Meow!"

Lucy got up and made her way to the glass screen doors that lead to the back porch. She was surprised to find a blue, yes blue, cat clawing at the screen door.

"And who's this little fella?"Lucy cooed as she petted the cat.

"Happy! Did you follow my scent through the storm?" Natsu exclaimed as he picked up, and cuddled with the cat.

"Is he y-yours," Lucy shivered as the wind and rain from outside blew into the living room.

Natsu put down Happy momentarily and helped Lucy close the screen door, "Y-yeah, his name's H-happy, jeez it's s-so cold."

"Well Happy, Bienvinedo a mi casa!"Lucy squealed as she picked up the cat and cuddled him even more.

"Hey!" Natsu whined, " That's my cat! And did you just speak spanish?!"

Lucy ignored Natsu as she made her way back to the couch and and curled up into a ball.

'Wow Lucy is hard to read...She's like a different person everyday...' Natsu thought to himself as he curled up on the other end of the couch.

Jude had watched every thing they did.

* * *

It was 5am when it stopped raining, and it was 7am when Jude heard a knock at the door. It was Thursday and school had been canceled due to minor road floodings and trees falling onto the road. Natsu and Lucy were sitting at the dining room eating soup and talking about soccer and other school related things. Happy had been sleeping all day and didn't want to get up. Lucy was in here 'Sick Day' wunzie which she wore whenever she was sick. Natsu on the other hand wore the same thing he wore the night before, thanks to Jude cleaning and drying his clothes, but he still wrapped a blanket around him to keep him warm.

"One moment please!" Jude said before he opened the door.

"Sorry if we're a bit early, his mother and I didn't want him to be a bother to you." A man with fairly large muscles and red hair said.

"Ah! You must be Igneel! Welcome, Welcome! Come on in!" Jude said, more than happy and eager to make friends with Natsu's family.

"Before I enter, Is it okay that the rest of the family come on in?" Igneel said looking to the mini van parked in the driveway.

"The more the merrier!" Jude exclaimed.

As everyone settled down, Lucy and Natsu had passed out on the dining room table. Jude led Natsu's mother, Grandeeny, where he thought the two were awake and talking to find Natsu with his head in his bowl of soup and Lucy sprawled on the floor.

Grandeeny laughed, "Teenagers, amirite?"

"You can say that again," Jude laughed.

"I'll wake up Natsu and you can wake up Lucy," Grandeeny said.

Once both sick teenagers were awake and brought to the couch where the rest of the Dragneel family waited, Grandeeny did quick checkups.

"Natsu's always getting himself sick..." Igneel sighed jokingly.

"You can say that again," As Lucy understood, Natsu's older brother Zeref stated.

"Mommy! I wanna help heal big bwother Natsu too!" A little girl by the name Wendy hugged Natsu's legs.

 **A/N:Sorry its not like 3k, don't worry I promise the next chapter will be out soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey I'm thinking, what if I ask you guys what should happen next in the story? I'm doing this as I go, so I really don't have a plot planned. Just leave a review if you have an idea of what should happen next.**

"Mom...can you please get Wendy of my legs!" Natsu pleaded as he exited out of Lucy's house.

"I think she's okay where she is. Right Wendy?" Grandeeny smirked.

"Wugging big bwother makes him feel better! Bigger bwother Zweref said so!" The little girl cried as Natsu tried to pry her off.

"Lucy! Hope you feel better!" Zeref said, as he waved goodbye.

"G-good..Cya later!"Lucy said as she stood at the front door with her Father. Saying goodbyes always felt like they said they were never coming back.

"Wendy!" Natsu whined as he tried to shake her off his leg, "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Dragons don't need help!" Wendy shouted.

"And princesses aren't suppose to like dragons!"

Then Zeref popped in and said, "Demons stay away from these things..."

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON!" Natsu shouted at Zeref.

"By the way Lucy," Igneel said as he climbed in the driver seat of the mini van, "Thanks for knocking some sense into Natsu, he needed it."

"Oh..." The blonde said as she looked towards Natsu with his bandaged nose, "Your welcome?"

Jude chuckled as they drove and started to tease his daughter, "So, I saw you sleep with Natsu on the couch. Was it nicccceeee?" (Lol) He purposely dragged out the word.

Lucy's cheeked turned red as she shouted with her sick and tired voice, "Daaaad!"

"Well, you know...if you plan on marrying him I don-"

*Slamm*

"ahhh...If only you were here Layla...If only..."

The Next Day

Lucy woke up and did her morning routine. She was so ready to go to school, then it her she was sick, AND school had been canceled for the week.

"Ughh..."She sighed in a sickly voice, "Is their still soccer practice?" She asked aloud.

She didn't know but she told her dad she'll being going out for a while. He protested against it, but Lucy argued back that the house was too stuffy and she wanted fresh air and he agreed on one condition, she has to be home by 10 or he'll have the cops searching. She faintly laughed but made her way out the door and towards the school.

When Lucy reached the school, she didn't expect Natsu to be their, sitting on the front steps with his uniform on holding a soccer ball. Natsu noticed her and started walking towards where she was heading, the picnic tables. When she sat down she took out her little bottle of water she kept in her running bag. She took a long chug and then put her head on the table and closed her eyes. The weather was nice and relaxing...

She heard leaves ruffling and opened her eyes to see a blob of pink hair in her face.

She closed her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"You mean sitting next to you? or being at the school?" Natsu asked.

"At the school..."Lucy trailed off.

"I'm here for practice, the boy's team usual comes her for practice anyways, and here's tbe rest of the team coming now...Yo!!!"

The boys made their way to the tables too and sat down.

"What's up." Gray said before noticing Lucy sitting next Natsu, "Why does it look like Lucy's seen a ghost..."

"I'm sick..." she answered weakly.

"Oh...Then why are you here? It's cold out."

"Because it feels nice..."

"Yeah but you can get even worse!" Gajeel joined in.

"Is it me or is this Bunny stupid?"

Natsu didn't like the way Gajeel talked around her, and Lucy didn't like the way he called her stupid, "I may be sick but I can still kick your ass you know," she said slowly opening her eyes.

Gajeel's next words he said were the worst thing he ever did that day, "Try me Bunny girl!"

Oh how the way Lucy's knuckles cracked and how she slowly got up from her spot made even Natsu scared.

Gajeel pretended to be calm, but the boys backed away. Lucy came face to face with Gajeel and did something so horrifying, the boys felt the pain he felt. Lucy stared at him for about 30 seconds before kicking him where the sun don't shine and yanked his long black hair. Gajeel was on the ground, his eyes blank, and mouth open in shock.

"Down already...what a shame..." Lucy smirked and grabbed her things, that was all the excitement she needed for the day.

 **A/N: ...so how yall doing...OKAY I'M REALLY SORRY I LITERALLY HAD SO MANY TEST THE PAST FEW WEEKS!! PLZ FORGIVE ME!!! ALSO QUICK NOTE: I don't have any ideas for my other stories...I'm not discontinuing them, just holding them off for a while. SOORRRRYYYYY THIS CHAPTER IS SO FREAKING SHORT!!!!**


End file.
